Musical instruments, particularly string instruments, typically have a sound producing body. These bodies can be quite beautiful and in fact by their very nature are delicate. It is important to the owners and users of these instruments that the bodies be protected, both the frontal appearance and the rear appearance. To facilitate such protection, owners/users store their instruments in cases or support their instruments with stands.
Problematically, stands can be difficult to transport and/or may take up much needed space while not in use. Further, stands that have been attached to the instrument can prevent the instrument from thereafter being stored in a case. The present disclosure provides instrument accessories and methods that can, according to certain embodiments, protect the appearance of these bodies while in use and/or in storage.